


December 12th

by backslashdelta, funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angst, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Married Couple, Mention of Death, Podfic Available, Snow, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian make a snowman.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035924
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	December 12th

**Author's Note:**

> we hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter!! :)

“I feel like we don’t appreciate the snow enough,” Sebastian says abruptly in the late afternoon of December the 12th.

Kurt attempts to stick his head out from under their bed, but instead hits it on the frame. “What?” He groans, rubbing the back of his head.

“Well, think about it. How often is it that we have snow?” Sebastian asks as he walks into the kitchen to get some ice for Kurt.

“Literally every December,” Kurt replies. “It’s as if we live in a Christmas-themed romantic comedy movie.”

“Anyway, that’s my point. We only get snow once a year-”

“Technically, twice a year since it doesn’t start melting until February.”

“- and you always complain when it _does_ leave-”

“I complain that it leaves behind that cold, slushy, grey mess that soaks through my shoes and makes my socks wet.”

“- and so far all we’ve done is go sledding and ice skating.”

“I was scared out of my mind sledding, and you hurt your wrist skating,” Kurt reminds him. “What near-death experience do you have in mind this time?”

“I suggest we build a snowman,” Sebastian reveals proudly.

“You know what? I like that idea, actually. Do you want to get out some warm clothes? I want to keep looking for the scarf,” Kurt asks. That morning, Kurt had opened the advent calendar to find a lovely drawing of a scarf. At first, he hadn’t recognised it, but Sebastian had explained that it was the scarf that he’d bought Kurt for their first anniversary of dating. 

Despite the fact that it had been about 5 years since the anniversary, Kurt still felt horrible for not remembering. So, he was apparently determined to prove to Sebastian that he still had it - and when he did find it, he insisted he would wear it proudly, no matter how so-last-season it was. His determination was sort of adorable.

“Aha!” Kurt exclaims as he pulls out the familiar fabric. “Told you I still had it!”

“I never said you didn’t, babe,” Sebastian chuckles as he holds the pack of ice against the back of Kurt’s head.

“And it’s a lot cuter than I remember it being.” Kurt plants a kiss on Sebastian’s lips. “Good job, honey.”

* * *

Sebastian grunts as he rolls the heavy snowball through the snow, making it bigger. Kurt had decided that _that_ particular job was too messy for him, so he opted to collect stones for the eyes, mouth, and buttons, and sticks for arms. They’d brought a carrot for a nose with them. 

After 20 minutes of hard labour, Sebastian has managed to build the structure of the snowman. 

“Ready babe?” Sebastian yells to Kurt, who seems to be very busy daydreaming. Kurt seems to snap out of his thoughts at that, and he brings over the things he’s gathered. “What were you thinking about?” Sebastian asks as he pushes the sticks into the sides of the middle section.

“Just the time I accidentally ate dog pee,” Kurt explains.

“ _What_?”

“Nothing,” Kurt chuckles to himself, “just proof that my dad was always wiser than I.”

Sebastian shrugs and makes the finishing touches to the snowman. “How’s that?”

“Just missing one thing,” Kurt says, removing the scarf from his neck. He wraps it around the snowman and steps back to marvel at their handiwork. “Perfect!”

“You’ve been waiting all day to get rid of that, haven’t you?” Sebastian asks with a fond smile.

“I’m sure it was fashionable when you bought it, honey,” Kurt replies with a smirk.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] December 12th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003695) by [backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics)




End file.
